


Лишняя трата умений и усилий

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Во время покушения на Райнзхарда Оберштайн был ранен...





	Лишняя трата умений и усилий

Рана выглядела ужасно, что ни говори, но, обрабатывая ее, Ульрих никак не мог отделаться от гастрономических ассоциаций. Словно на тарелке, были разложены влажно поблескивающие кишки, куски разорванных мышц, гладкая печень, обнажившиеся ребра. И сверху, будто кетчупом, все густо залито кровью. Бессмысленно промокая рану ватным тампоном, Ульрих констатировал очевидное: «Нужна срочная операция, отправьте его в госпиталь!».

Так он не столько надеялся решить проблему, сколько переложить ответственность на кого-то другого. Он, Ульрих Бём, не готов был еще оперировать столь сложную рану в столь неподходящих условиях. А так пациент почти наверняка скончается по пути в госпиталь, и никто не будет виноват.

— Не нужно, — вдруг произнес сам пациент. — Это не только лицемерие, но и лишняя трата умений и усилий — притворяться, что вы можете помочь тому, у кого нет шансов.

От этих слов Ульриху стало мерзко. Не только и не столько потому, что этот человек сам понимал, что умрет, но и потому, что до того, как его вызвали сюда, Ульрих дежурил у постели кайзера Райнхарда и ровно так же притворялся, что может что-то сделать. И теперь он невольно услышал упрек.

После небольшой паузы пациент начал говорить о завещании, но Ульрих не смог услышать, что именно: ему на плечо легла властная и сильная рука.

— Дайте ему наркоз, быстро, — услышал он голос, и голос этот был таков, что ослушаться Ульрих не смог.

Повернув голову, он увидел человека, затянутого в черный с серебром мундир. Глаза его показались Ульриху дулами двух пистолетов, направленных на него.

— Нет времени везти его в госпиталь, — продолжал говорить незнакомец, пока Ульрих вводил иглу в вену, — вам придется оперировать здесь. Уверен, вы справитесь.

Ульрих вот был совсем не так уверен, но возразить не посмел.

К счастью, «здесь» не означало прямо ту комнату, в которой прогремел взрыв, но оборудованную при дворце временную операционную — на всякий случай, мало ли какого рода помощь потребуется кайзеру...

Это была самая ужасная ночь в жизни Ульриха. И не только потому, что он впервые оперировал почти безнадежного пациента. Хуже всего было знать, что в случае ошибки ему придется отвечать перед тем человеком со столь страшными стальными глазами.

***

К своему огромному удивлению, Оберштайн очнулся в больничной палате. Открывая глаза, он ожидал увидеть мрачные чертоги Вальгаллы, а вовсе не стерильно-белые потолок и стены и Фернера, спящего в кресле для посетителей.

— Это лишняя трата умений и усилий, — пробормотал себе под нос Оберштайн, но Фернер услышал, завозился в кресле, с усилием потер лицо, просыпаясь.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил он, а потом спохватился: — Что вы имели в виду?

— Что спать сидя вредно и это может сказаться на вашей работе.

Эта долгая фраза отняла у него почти все силы.

— А я в отпуске, — беспечно отозвался Фернер.

Оберштайн нахмурился.

— Вы в отпуске, — мрачно сказал он, — я в больнице, кто же работает? И вообще, я, кажется, оставил вас на Хайнессене.

Фернер пожал плечами и напомнил:

— Я же в отпуске. Решил повидать столицу, проверить, как здесь идут дела... И потом, вас совершенно нельзя оставлять одного!

— Вот как? — усмехнулся Оберштайн.

— Да, — угрюмо отозвался Фернер. — Как вы посмели подвергнуть себя такому риску?

Нужно было ответить про благо Империи, но больничные стены пустились в пляс, и Оберштайн закрыл глаза и ничего не сказал.

Ничего, Фернер и сам все прекрасно знает — вопрос был скорее риторическим.

— Никогда больше меня так не пугайте, — прошептал Фернер.

— Не могу обещать, — отозвался Оберштайн, не открывая глаз.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Фернер, сжав его руку. — Я знаю...


End file.
